Wy, Lady of the Islands
by Lovetoday2012
Summary: England, Scotland, Ireland, & Wales, four ancient brothers with a complicated history. To their surprise Australia & New Zealand introduce a new member of the family, Wy. Everyone knows the boys as quick tempered brawlers, the only nations England has ever feared, but as 13year old Wy gets to know her Northern family, she discovers the beauty & fantasy that each nation still holds
1. Fish out of Water

"Bloody hell." Wy muttered to herself. "Where the hell are those stupid idiots?" New Zealand and Australia had brought Wy to a world meeting in Italy, despite her kicking and screaming. She would much rather be at home painting in her studio, alone, but nooo, her lovely day was interrupted by two annoying idiots.

"Hey there Fishy!" Was her only warning before her studio door was violently kicked down by an overly strong and energized Australian nation. "Haah, haah," a second voice wheezed, as a softer nation pulled himself through the door. "Sorry Fish," he gasped, "I tried to stop him," before pushing her off her stool and collapsing on it. "Oof! Oy, you oaf you are no better!" Wy scowled from the floor where she'd unceremoniously landed on her butt. "And don't call me Fishy!"

"Aw don't be like that Fishy!" Oz smiled, picking her up under her arms and swinging her above his head.

"Put me down you menace!"

"But Fishy you're so cute!"

"Don't call me Fishy!"

Ignoring her, Oz laughed and continued swinging her around as she screeched at him, swinging her fists ineffectually.

"I know you're happy to see us Fish-"

"Who's happy to see y-mmph?!"

"Thank you Oz. Anyways, we did not come here simply brighten your day, but to deliver very important news!"

Wy looked up from wiping her mouth on her sleeve, as Oz whimpered and held his bitten hand to his chest, and raised one of her impressive brows.

"We," New Zealand clapped his hands excitedly, "are going to bring you to tomorrow's world meeting!"

"Congratulations Fishy!" Wy staggered under the force of Oz's hand slapping her back, and was unable to object as her breath was knocked out of her.

"I can see you are breathless with anticipation," New Zealand nodded, "so let's not waste a moment. Oz!" New Zealand snapped his fingers, and Oz snapped into a smart salute.

"Got it Z!" Oz swung a choking Wy over his shoulder, and together the three of them exited her cozy home and headed toward the helicopter that was tearing up her little flower garden.

The only word the hopeless girl managed to wheeze out was, "Why?" Why did she have to attend, they had never bothered her about it before. As Oz tossed her into her seat and Z started buckling her in, they exchanged ominous looks before giving her matching smiles that sent chills down her spine.

"It's time you met Mum."

Wy frowned her thick brows and pursed her lips in annoyance. This whole thing was going to be a disaster. Oz and Z had raced off in order to see who could find Mum first, and left her standing awkwardly alone in a lobby full of nations. She would never admit it, but she was a little intimidated standing among these older countries, all of whom were of huge global importance and the subject of countless stories she'd been told by her brothers. Most intimidating of all, was Mum. Mum, or England, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Ever since she could remember, Oz had told her stories of how England had conquered the world, living as a bloodthirsty pirate, an unfeeling lord, and a sharp English gentleman unafraid to break the rules. He had poise, was a skilled swordsman and a charismatic leader capable of inspiring thousands of men and leading them into battle on horseback. He was an articulate scholar, a hardened warrior, as well as an ancient power, all in all, he was quite terrifying.

Huffing in frustration, Wy began inching her ways towards the door, surely she could escape unnoticed, she was a micronation, practically invisible.

"Oh hon hon! What is this little treat?" Wy's path was blocked by a tall, and rather well built, man with golden hair framing his chiseled face, and glittering deep blue eyes. As gorgeous as Apollo, heck perhaps the equivalent of Aphrodite, her eyes bugged out of her head and mouth fell open into a surprised 'oh' as he dropped to one knee in front of her.

"S'il vous plaît, petite colombe, dites à ce pauvre idiot votre nom." Please, little dove, tell this poor fool your name.

"Um, uh, um-"

"Hon hon hon I see you are stupefied by my great beauty! I understand, even i sometimes grow faint upon greeting my handsome visage in the morning." The French man lamented clasping her hands and pulling her close.

At this Wy snapped from stunned to annoyed in an instant, completely disgusted by his flamboyant vanity and liberal touching.

"Get off me/her you frog!" Wy and another person yelled, as she kneed France in the balls while a man hit him, with what looked to be a very heavy briefcase, across the back of the head.

Red with mortification and dread, Wy found herself face to face with the former British Empire.

Wy wanted to sink into the floor, she hadn't wanted to meet England at all, much less while kicking a pedo pervert in the balls. Plus, the entire room had gone silent, and everyone was staring at her with curiousity.

It was basically Wy's worst nightmare. Before she come up with something to say, she was surprisingly saved by the man in front of her.

"Ahem, I apologize for him, he is an incurable pervert and idiot."

Wy just stared at him, bloody hell England was apologizing to her.

"Well," England started, "I am England, I suppose you must be Wy."

"Isn't she cute?!" Oz practically squealed, jumping onto England's back. The former empire could only utter an "oomph" on impact, and was quickly swarmed by New Zealand and several other nations buzzing with excitement and questions about her identity and relationship to England.

"Oh my gawd," a lady with long brown hair gushed, inspecting Wy from head to toe. "She's like a mini you, England!"

"But much cuter." Added another female nation winking at Wy, this one with short honey hair, hazel eyes, and a Cheshire Cat smile.

"So small!"

"Adorable!"

"England, your love child?"

"Mon dieu! How did I miss those eyebrows?"

Wy was just beginning to contemplate forgoing her dignity and making a run for it, and had started to take a few steps back when she bumped into something hard.

"Oy! Watch where yer walking ya little lass!" She whirled around to see a towering man with blood red hair and a menacing aura, surrounded by the thick smoke of his cigar. He was flanked by an even taller man with dark brown hair and an impatient expression, as well as a slightly shorter man with sandy blonde hair with a smug smirk.

Great, Wy thought, now I'm going to die.

"What the hell are you doing here?" England burst forth, red faced and absolutely furious.

"Calm down baby brother," the redhead smirked, "We were invited."

"Invited?! Who on earth would-"

"Scottie! Wales! Ireland! You made it!" New Zealand and Oz came bounding forward hugging and greeting the three frightening newcomers. "And North! There you are!"

Wy was surprised to see a fourth person, who had been hiding in the shadow behind the tallest one, Ireland. He was smaller than the others, and young, looking about only a year or two older than her. He was reluctant to step forward, but was willing to let New Zealand and Oz jump all over him, commenting on how he's grown and yada yada. All of their comments were lost in the hubbub around them, as "Scottie" and England yelled at each other and Wales went through England's briefcase and helped himself to his wallet while everyone else made a run for the exits. Everyone's hasty exit made Wy even more nervous, and her heart nearly stopped when Scotland bellowed out, "Everybody shut the fuck up!"

"Scotland," Wales said sharply, "language. We have a lady present." His cool eyes sliding from the money in his hand to meet her wide, amber eyes.

"Aw fuck," England whacked Scotland on the back of the head, "I mean shit. Ouch! Er, I mean shoot, uh, sorry." He looked guiltily back at Wy before it morphed into one of shock.

"She," Wy grew alarmed again as he stomped towards her and extended an arm, she squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself. "Those brows…" Wy's eyes snapped open when she felt a surprisingly gentle finger trace her brow, and an almost reverent hand graze the side of her cheek. "That face…"

Wy looked into the eyes of the rough man standing over her, and saw an expression of anguish and tenderness all at once. His brows, identical to hers and all the other people in the room, were furrowed. "Alright Aussie," he said without looking away from her, "I think ya need to start talking."

After being formally introduced to her distant family, Wy found herself being fought over by each one of them. Each of the brothers wanted to bring her home without them, all of them equally enchanted and eager to spoil her. Finally, to avoid either casualties or war, England decided that Wy could do with a European education, in order to better know her roots. Therefore it was decided that she would spend the next winter in Europe, staying in Whales for first month, Ireland the second, and Scotland/England the third.

This was greatly contested by Australia and New Zealand, as New Zealand cried onto England that it wasn't fair and Australia clung onto Wy saying that she was just a baby and that she needed him, being far too little to go away so far alone.

But England was unyielding, and one murderous look from Ireland and the two reluctantly agreed, although still sniffling and crying. So two months later Wy found herself again being shipped off without regard for her own opinion. Flying to Whales meant traveling across the world and crossing hemispheres, and the farther she traveled from home, the more she began to miss her two idiot brothers. As much as she hated to admit it, Oz had been kind of right about her, she was still extremely new and had never been anywhere without him. But another side of her was starting to emerge, a side that was excited by this new adventure and found her new independence rather thrilling. As she drifted off to sleep curled up in her window seat, she wondered vaguely if this emerging side was the same wild disposition her Norther cousins shared.


	2. The Dragon

Chapter 2: Wy and Wales, meeting the Dragon

Coming Aug. 20th


	3. The Red Stag

Chapter 3: Wy and Ireland, Hunting for the Great Red Stag

Coming Aug 27th


	4. The Lion and the Unicorn

Chapter 4: Wy and Scotaland, taming the Unicorn

Coming Nov. 3rd

Final Chapter


End file.
